Carona Metro
The Carona Metro (Metro na Carona) is a rapid transit system and the main transportation network in Carona, capital of Antaria. The metro was founded in 1910 and is one of the busiest and most extensive subway systems in the world, having 68 stations and x kilometers in length. Fontenoy is the busiest station in the network. History The metro was inaugurated in 1910 for the World's Exhibition fair in Antaria that year. Work had begun around 1904 and for the exhibition in 1910 a portion of the red line (between Menis and Cortes stations) was completed to serve the city. The cost of that line put off any subsequent expansion until 1933, when the growth of the city demanded an increase in public transportation. The Pink Line was completed in 1939 and work then began on the extension of the red line to Piaza Castel. The next major construction was the Blue line, going from Piaza Castel to Piaza Lanesa, completed in 1948. This was later extended south to Fiura station in 1976, the last major expansion of the metro. The red line was extended west to the Hospital station in 1955, and the Green and Marine lines were completed in 1959 and 1966. Lack of sufficient transit to the east and south prompted the construction of the Violet line from 1971 to 1977, which was plagued by some construction issues. Likewise, an a line north was completed from 1965 to 1970, connecting Piaza Lanesa to Eus Carameles. Most recently, work is being done to the blue line at Piaza Shikut to add a branch to connect to Paladio Montreus on the purple line. Traveling the metro Routes and lines There are seven lines on the metro serving the city and the surrounding areas. *Orange Line: This is a north-south line headed from the suburbs (Eus Carameles) to Piaza Lanesa towards the south. It passes through the hub stations of Serra-Grana and Fontenoy in the center. *Green Line: This lines heads from the east to southwest, heading from Santa Maria station, passing through the hubs of Tempines and Fontenoy in the center to end in the Isania district (Isania). *Blue Line: The centralized north-south line, this one passes through major stations like Piaza Castel, Eu Passo, Fontenoy and Piaza Lanesa. It starts at Piaza Castel and finished in the southern suburbs at Fiura station. *Red Line: A centralized west to center line, it starts at the Hospital in the west, passing through Cortes station, Fontenoy and the famous Passo Nove Julio to end at Piaza Castel. *Violet Line: This serves mostly the south and east, heading from The Royal University's east campus past several major downtown hubs to head south into the suburbs and finish at Montreus Palace. *Marine Line: This line serves the west of the city, starting from North Station (trains), past Serra-Grana and Cortes in the center and the financial district south of the river to finish at the airport. *Pink Line: The pink line is the shortest line of the metro and serves the city center. It heads from Titanes station, past Tempines, the old cathedral and Serra-Grana to finish in the upscale Riguert district. Fares The metro has three fare zones, 1 (the center), 2 (outer city) and 3 (suburbs). Travel within any zone costs 0,50 d, across two zones is 0,80 d. and across all three is 1,20 d. Category:Public Transport Category:Antaria Category:Carona Metro